


Stronger

by bleak_writes



Category: Mona Lisa - Fandom, Raphael - Fandom, Raphael Hamato - Fandom, TMNT (Movie 2014), TMNT (Movie 2016), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleak_writes/pseuds/bleak_writes
Summary: An argument Raph has with Mona about her becoming a kunoichi causes her to flee the lair and sit in stubborn anger until the mutant decides to come and make things right.





	Stronger

**Author's Note:**

> A small drabble I wrote forever ago and never posted to anything because almost no one reads RaMona on any other platforms I'm on :,)) I'm so happy to be publishing a work based on one of my favorite ships. Expect more of them and other couples I'll write for in the future. Enjoy!  
> ((fair warning: a few curses from our fav red boi))

"Mona?" April's voice made Mona Lisa jump as she was staring at her biology textbook, attempting to get her mind off of the whole dispute she had with her ninja-turtle boyfriend earlier that evening.

"What is it, April?" Mona responded bitterly. She could almost hear her cousin purse her lips, not liking the tone of voice she had chosen to use.

"Raphael has been blowing up my phone and don't you dare tell me he isn't doing the same to yours," April said, arms folded. "He's on the roof and said he won't leave until you both talk out whatever you guys were fighting about."

Mona sighed, glancing at her nearby smartphone. No doubt was her older cousin right. Raph had taken the liberty to call her a whopping 23 times and text a total of 76 messages, all within a one-hour time period. The teen couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for not responding; he was making an effort to resolve their quarrel, which spiraled way too out of control especially after Mona told him that she didn't care if he would support her decision or not. She would become a kunoichi, and if he didn't like it then she guessed they were done.

She felt ashamed, so so ashamed, the second after she said it. Boy did it set Raphael off; he practically agreed and threw in a few unwanted words, but it was only because of his temper, Mona knew. They had been together long enough to understand each other's flaws, and being a hot-head was just one of Raph's.

And being a stubborn brat was naturally one of Mona's. Even she knew it, that's how bad she got.

"You can tell him I'm busy, ya know, trying to get an education," she finally responded. She blinked back tears as she shuffled the textbook to try and make it obvious that she was busy. April was smarter than that, but she knew the two needed to figure this out on their own.

"Mona, the quicker you talk to him, the quicker you guys will resolve this. Now I'm going to get dinner, is Chinese okay?"

Not waiting for an answer, April moved away from the door and soon left the apartment. Mona groaned and fell back onto her bed with her face hidden by her hands. She wanted to forgive Raph, but she was just as stubborn as he was (maybe even a bit more), which caused more rupture in their relationship than anything. At the end of the day, they still loved each other, but it was so painful what they had to go through to realize it.

Tears pricked the brunette's green orbs, and she would've let them fall if it weren't for the small knock on her bedroom window. Mona glanced behind her slouched form and saw her boyfriend's large outline from the moon's glow that night.

"Mona?" He called out in his gruff voice. "Could ya open up, please?"

She wanted to pretend she couldn't hear him, but he knew how thin the apartment's windows were. She could probably hear him a mile away if she listened hard enough.

"Go away, Raph," Mona called out, scribbling some nonsense-fact from her Bio book into her barely-finished notes. She knew he could probably see her getting no progress done, but anything to not come face to face with him again. He did enough of that back at the lair.

Raph bumped the window a few more times, resting his forehead against it. She was so stubborn, but he guessed this was the karma he deserved after what he'd said. The guilt had grown too much to bear, knowing he'd hurt the girl he loved, despite it being only out of protection and fear. He hoped she'd come to understand that.

"Mona Lisa, please open the window. I don't wanna break it again," referring to the time he thought Mona was being mugged. Raph had busted through the glass leaving her room covered in shards for two days. He heard her scoff at that, but paused from her "work". It was a moment or two before Mona finally jumped up from her yellow bed spread and unlocked the windows slowly. She had never seen Raph look so torn up in her entire life, a sad look coming over her face.

"Raphael, you're not going to change my mind, if that's what you're hoping to do," she said, walking back to her bed and sitting in the crisscross position. Playing with her mechanical pencil, the mutant crawled into the room, knowing she'd say that.

"I know that," he said, rubbing his glistening head. "And I'm not expecting you to obey me. You're so much stronger than that, Mona."

"Then why are you against me fighting alongside you and the others? Why can't I have a shot at proving my potential to you all?!"

Raph sighed, kneeling on the floor next to her bed. "Because...I don't wanna lose you, Cupcake. I can't lose you. If I did, I just...I would just..."

The turtle's words were drowned out by his tears, finally letting his emotions run free after all the crap he had said to the girl he loved. Hanging his head, he rubbed his eyes with one hand while the other found its way to Mona's own. She grasped it tightly.

"I will not lose someone as perfect and wonderful as you, Mona. I'd kill myself before lettin' ya go, because you deserve so much more than me and my sewer life. Ya don't deserve being sucked into a life of crime and violence. You deserve the fucking world, Mona Lisa...and I can't give that to you being who and what I am."

Mona's own tears began falling at this point, closing her eyes because she didn't want to see Raphael hurting so much. And for what? Over her bratty ass? Over her attitude and rudeness she showed him earlier? It wasn't worth it, because Raph deserved more than herself.

"I-I know what becoming a kunoichi means to ya," he finally sputtered, moving closer to the teen with their hands still intertwined. "And I realize now that you are more than capable of handling yourself in a fight. We've all seen you do it before, and I'd protect you in battle no matter what. Please just promise me you'll never leave my side. You're my partner, and the woman I'm going to love forever."

She finally let out a sob that had been hanging in the back of her throat, covering her mouth with her free hand. She threw her arms around Raph's built form, feeling his own enclose around her body. It was the most protection anyone could ever provide her with.

"I don't want anything more than to be with you, Raphael Hamato, kunoichi or not. I love you with every bone in my body."

Raph sniffed multiple times as he swayed with Mona in his arms before pulling away and holding her even closer for one of the most passionate kisses he'd ever given her. Mona's embrace tightened around his neck, placing a hand on his tear stained cheek. She pulled away for a moment, leaning her forehead on his own.

"I'm never leaving you," she whispered, pecking his lips. "You're never going to lose me because I love you too much to ever let that happen. You're my world, Raphael, and if I'm involved in a life of crime I'd rather be spending it with you for the rest of my life."

He smiled one of those rare, true-Raph smiles that nobody ever witnesses, unless you're his Cupcake. She could make him do the craziest things sometimes.

"I'm sorry for everything I said to you earlier," he said after pecking her all over her face and neck. "I love you so fucking much, Mona Lisa."

Kissing once again for the longest time, both teens knew that they were so much stronger than what was on the outside. They held love for each other on the inside, and that was enough to conquer any threat that was thrown their way.


End file.
